


Honeymoon by Howard

by Dusty1918



Series: ___ by Howard [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Howard Stark is rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turning down Howard's gifts makes his mustache sad :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon by Howard

“Here, Peg,” Howard says as he hands Peggy an envelope. He is bouncing on his toes and practically vibrating with excitement. 

Taking it from his hands, she asks, “Howard, what is this?” The outside of the envelope has “Peg & Daniel” written in Howard's handwriting.

“Just open it.”

Inside, Peggy finds 2 airplane tickets and a sheet of paper with travel arrangements on it. Howard has bought her and Daniel a honeymoon in Portugal. She returns the paper and tickets to the envelope. 

“Thank you, Howard, but we can’t accept this.” She sees his mustache droop a little bit. “You have done more than enough already: hosting the wedding at your estate, flying our families in from New York and England. This is just really too much.”

“Ah, Peg, why don’t you talk to your fiancé and see what he thinks? Besides, I already told the Commandos you were going.”

Peggy looks up and takes a breath before looking back at him. He becomes more ridiculous the longer she knows him. “You invited the Howling Commandos on my honeymoon?”

“Of course not! I just told them you will be there in case they want to meet you for dinner or something. Dum Dum will be so disappointed if he doesn’t get to try and intimidate Daniel.”

“Fine. I will discuss it with Daniel. But if Dum Dum thinks he is going to do that, then he better be prepared to get my boot up his arse.”

The mustache perks up. “That’s my girl!”


End file.
